Prior to this invention, light beams have been used both for illumination and for treatment of disease in patients. However, all of these instruments have had eyepieces when utilized with visible light.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,577 to Bass, et al. discloses an endoscope of substantial size for performing laser surgery. In this device, a conventional light is used through fiber optics to illuminate the operating site and laser light is used to perform a surgical procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,403 to Epstein, et al. discloses a fiber optic laser endoscope. The device utilizes a laser beam as a light source and an optical fiber as a light transmitter. The sensing means includes a TV camera located at the investigated site. The laser beam produces three different wavelengths which produce white light. Also ultraviolet or infrared light can be used. The camera is separate from the fiber optics and the laser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,431 to Frank discloses an endoscope deploying a laser light source with a light conducting fiber. This device is used for irradiating bladder tumors utilizing the laser light beam.
Many of the problems identified above have been overcome by the invention set forth in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,404 to Barath, et al. wherein an optical catheter, having a micro-thin diameter, is provided having an interface connector at the proximate end thereof for removably plugging into a receptacle in a video monitor. Thus, the catheter can be separately sterilized and can be easily replaced, should it become damaged. However, if a power interruption should occur or a malfunction cause the monitor not to work properly, the catheter disclosed in that patent can no longer be used to complete the operation. This neccesitates removal and replacement of the catheter with another one having an integral eyepiece for viewing the body cavity. This requires extra time and inconvenience and is not desirable from the standpoint of the surgeon or the patient. It also produces only a black and white image.
Another device which is currently available is an imaging lavage catheter sold under the trademark VISICATH.TM. by Microvasive of Milford, Mass. This device has an eyepiece with a separable catheter so that the catheter can be replaced, should it become damaged. This results in a cost savings since the eyepiece does not have to be replaced. Both the eyepiece and the catheter are sterilizable. Thus, the eyepiece is not usable with a console. Thus, in the use of this device the sterility is destroyed as soon as the physician puts the eyepiece against his face.
The eyepiece requires an optical light cable to transmit light from a light source to the endoscope. Each manufacturer of optical light cables supplies them with different sized fittings at each end. This results in confusion and frustration in the operating in trying to find an optical light cable whose fittings match with those of the light source and the eyepiece.